Spring Snowflakes
by MariZainforth
Summary: It is spring now. The air in the room is filled with flower scents. As you lay with your girlfriend in your arm you can help but wonder, how someone as cold as you, could find a purchase in someone as warm as her.


_**Author Notes**_

 _ **So... This is actually my first story in English! It was both nerve wrecking and exciting publishing this. But, eh, why not? I got nothing to lose anyway.  
As you guys could guess with reading it, English is not my mother language, nor it is my father for that matter, so expect lots of grammar and spelling errors. But, I am open to corrections, and I know this story needs lot of them and more. So if you would be so kind and point them it will be really helpful. **_

_**Anyway, without further ado, please sit back and enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY, because if I do, Ruby and Weiss would be married in volume 10! RWBY and all its characters are properties of Rooster Teeth!**

Spring Snowflakes

Morning light shine through their overly large bedroom window, illuminating the whole room with an orange glow. It is spring now, and the air is filled with flower scent from their garden just beneath the window. The room of the said window was also build in overly large size, it could easily fit twenty people in. A king sized bed is placed in the center of the room by the wall and bookshelf is decorating the entire wall in the right side of the room. An exquisite leather couch, one that cost as much as an Audi, placed in the opposite wall just beside the window. The red colored seat is a stark contrast to the whole room which mostly colored in white and blue. 'An unhealthy fascination to the colors' was what Ruby said when you asked her thought about your room. You were either too nervous or surprised with her improved vocabulary to say anything about the mocking of your preferred colors at that time.

It was your idea to sleep together in this otherwise extravagant room with your 4 years girlfriend. And it was so nerve wrecking for you to ask that question, since she always the one who literally drag you around in this relationship. You even spend three whole days practicing and perfecting the question in front of your mirror. You also wrote one thick proposal of benefits and offers you could give, if in the off change she said 'no' to your question. But of course it was all in vain!

You went from a professional business woman to a stutter mass the moment she stepped in your front door. In your defense, she was absolutely breathtaking that night. Clad in red long mermaid dress that reached to her ankle, with a slit run over the right side of her well toned thigh all the way down to her ankle. Her feet was adorned by black stilettos, making her looked leaner then she already is. The teasing glimpse of her thigh was enough to make you forget about everything you've spent perfecting before. Though when you trail your eyes upward, you were confronted with an even mind breaking view. The dress clung beautifully in her flat stomach which you know where the abs you loved so much is located behind the fabric. You were so close to push her to your door and ran your hand through her abs, ripping the silk in the process. Though the action would likely upset your girlfriend, you were sure she wouldn't mind later.

Licentious thought aside, you couldn't help but continue trailing your eyes upward (again), and when you caught the sight of her bust, you stopped breathing. Literally. Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe her anymore. And the next thing you realize, you started drooling. Ruby has grown mature over the years. Gone was the innocence almost childlike she drone at the first year of Beacon. She had lose all her baby fat, and in replace is sharp jaw line that accented her alluring body even more. Standing in front of you is a women. A fine lady with mind blowing body that you couldn't help but compare her to Aphrodite, the most beautiful goddess in Greek myth, from the book you red. And even Aphrodite couldn't held a candle to the goddess in front of you.

Without realizing it, you began walking toward her. Hands held in front of you with the very intention of groping two perfectly shaped mounds, covered only the lower half of them. That C cup breasts is showing more then you can handle. She is more than you can handle, though you will never tell her that, consciously.

"Uh... Weiss" An angelic voice broke the invisible spell you are in and only now you realize how long you have been staring with both hands still in the air. Maybe because the lack of your response, she decided to asked again.

"Are you okay? You've been standing there for 10 minutes" Ruby always have a habit of flooding you with questions before you even begin to answer the first or the second. That then would lead to her answering her own questions, which most likely than not end up with a bad conclusion.

"I know this look will never work. I tried to tell Yang, but she wont listen" Her voice was getting smaller and smaller with every words she said.

"I'll just change back to my usual clothes" There was a hint of insecurity within the voice. And this time it broke your heart. That voice, that angelic voice should never sound that hurt.

The fact that she still felt that way, even though her look always turn every man and women around even without the glamorous dress, means that you haven't tell her how breathtaking she always is sufficient enough And you resent yourself for never good at expressing how you feel to the one you love. The only one.


End file.
